Read Between The lines
by xxmagnetxx
Summary: ...So, this isn't really a VK fanfic.....But I put it on here for everyone else's enjoyment! Read it please!


Her instincts told her to run. Half of them, at least. The others were telling her to come out of her cowardly hiding spot and stop the tragedy before her. Trinity Altzer stayed put. She wrapped her fingers around the small charm that was always around her neck, purely out of habit. The trinket had practically became a safety blanket to her now. It was a small, silver and heart shaped, with a simple but yet complicated design of lines curving inward. Almost petal-like. To the well trained eye it held a small row of encrusted diamonds in the bottom curve. Or, it may have once. It always seemed to her as if something was missing. Something small, but still significant. It was not a locket but simply a heart. It was hollow , much a good representation of what Trinity felt her life was slowly becoming. She had no clue where it came from, although as far back as she could remember it had always hung in her cherry-oak jewelry box. Always sitting there and never worn. Until the one day she put it on. She had been attracted to it since she first noticed it's presence, but hardly ever wore jewelry and was afraid to put it on in fear of losing it. She didn't quite know why, but she felt that it was important somehow. As if it was a part of herself that she shouldn't take off.

Now, though, it didn't bring her as much comfort as it should. There was nothing in this world that could calm as witnessed the slashing and tearing and stabbing of another human being. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she pushed them back with shear and absolute will power. She would not allow her self to cry. To be discovered. Her body shook silently with fear behind the car in which had been using for shelter. Trinity did not possess a photographic memory, but she knew without a doubt that the sight of this tall, dark, brutal man robbing a young girl of her life would never be erased from her memories.

She continued watching in horror, surprised by the barbaric strength and skill of the murderer and the silence of the victim. He raised his knife, _or maybe it was a dagger_ she pondered, again, seeming to believe that the obviously lifeless body was not yet dead. He roughly sliced into her rib age, exactly between the bones, as if he was being careful not to break them. The man once again raised his knife and the pale moonlight caught the shimmer of deep blue and green jewels engraved in the handle. _Yup, definitely a dagger. _Again and again, harder and harder he continued to slam the sharp blade of the dagger into her body, often changing places and depth, making a pattern that Trinity could not make out from her distance.

Blood spewed from her body, increasing with every new wound that was inflicted. The corpse arched toward him with every stab of his deadly tool, sploshing him with a dark covering of sickly sweet smelling blood . He didn't seem to notice. He was completely enamored in his work, unfazed by the chill of the late-night fog or the closeness of the drive-in filled with people. He saw only his victim.

At last his piercing stabs ended, and he raised his crimson stained blade to the sky. His lips moved without words, and he collapsed to his knees. Trinity had a full view of the torturer as he cleaned his dagger. Not by wiping it on the fresh, damp grass as most would have done, but by sheathing it repeatedly into the earth, removing every last smear of blood. Once he was satisfied by his task, he turned back to the girl on the large, flat topped boulder. She was covered in her own blood. Everywhere except for her pale, lifeless face. The man slowly and deliberately went about his next step of death. He leaned down he long body and pressed the knife into the soft flesh that started her ankle. The tip of the sharp blade was drug up the front of her beautiful, perfect leg and ended at her hipbone. He repeated the process once more, and moved back up her body, to her ashen face.

He stroked her cheek lovingly, almost as if her regretted what he was doing. The moonlight caught his eyes, and Trinity could see salty tears shining in his pale orbs. Quickly they darkened and the tears were no more. It could have almost been a trick the mind, or just something she thought up or wished would have happened. Someone who appeared to have such love for a person surely couldn't be this brutal towards there beloved. Could they?

Before she could fully attempt to comprehend the strangeness of what she had saw, the man was in action again. Not as quick as he had been before, but with the same gentleness of his last act. He raised his dagger to the sky again, then reached down and made a precise slash down her chest. He bowed his head over her, kneeling down to completely encase his dagger's blade in the ground. Quickly he was up again and leaning over the body that was now drained of it's lifeblood. He cradled the shell in his arms and began to unrobe her with a kindness that did not belong to such a heartless murderer. He cleaned her of her crimson stains with the now torn white dress which she had been wearing, laying her on the rock once he was finished. Leaning down behind the large piece of nature, he reappeared holding an amazingly beautiful white gown, much like the one he had just taken off her. The killer redressed her in it gently, careful not to harshly manipulate any of her limbs. Once again she was lain on the boulder's smooth surface.

Trinity watched all of this with a sort of fascinated horror. She could not believe what she was witnessing, or all of the signs that the murderer was giving off. Her trembling had stopped and she felt that it was to the comfort of the delicate heart clenched in her hands.

Her breathing became heavier and less controlled as she watched the handsome man before her insert his finger slightly into his mouth and pull it out gleaming with blood. He delicately pressed his bleeding finger to the girl's lips, applying his blood like a fine and cherished lipgloss. Slowly he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his victim's lips, collecting some of the blood on his own. Trinity's stomach clenched as she stared and she took in a sharp breath. The man's head quickly snapped up, and his dark, bottomless eyes locked with Trinity's pale, lifeful green ones. She stopped breathing as he made his way over to her hiding spot, pacing around the car like a cougar ready to strike. Why had they parked the car slightly out of the way like this? All she'd wanted was a little alone time with her boyfriend. Now her plan had backfired, and she might not ever make it home.

The man stopped directly in front of where Trinity was crouching. He was looking right at her, but yet his eyes did not seem to see her. She prayed that he couldn't. He continued on, turning away from her and walking out of the forest, dropping his blood soaked jacket along the way. _Strange, how quickly he can go back to the land of the living._

Trinity slowly stood up on shaky legs, careful not to make any noise. She made her way to the place where the young girl lay, gazing at the pale body. It was clothed it a pure white dress that dipped to show off her chest and ended slightly lower than mid thigh. It also hid her wounds. The only visible signs of death were the slices on her legs and chest. As Trinity looked closer, that they were shallow and harmless, almost as if they were there simply out of ritual. She followed the cuts with her eyes. Up and down her leg, up and down the next. Starting between her breasts and moving upwards towards the hollow of her throat. The thin cut stopped about two inches below the hollow of the woman's throat, exactly where Trinity's necklace always hung. She eyed her pale neck, noticing a small line of silver encircling it. It was stain, like one that came from wearing a silver chain constantly with pale white skin. A chain like the one around Trinity's neck. The chain that she felt belonged to this women. This women that was laying here, clothed in ancient clothing and lain out like a sacrifice.

A slight flash of green caught her eye from the ground. She bent towards it, before realizing what it was. _The dagger! But why would he leave it here, for someone to find so easily? _She reached a finger out to touch it, and when she did, the wind began blowing around her. She wrapped her small hand around it and unsheathed it from its Earthy encasement. It should have been harder to retrieve, considering the strength and bruteness of the killer. But, surprisingly, it slipped out easily, like pulling a knife out butter.

With the dagger in her hands, she took her first good look at the young victim's face. It was morbidly pale and framed by long, blonde hair, barely a shade lighter than Trinity's own. Her eyes were calm but youthful, and the same pale green color as Trinity's familiar eyes. She looked at her lips, stained with the palest blood Trinity had ever saw and twisted into a knowing smile. The face felt oddly familiar to her.

She tentively reached out a hand to touch the face. She felt drawn to it, felt a need to touch it somehow. As her fingers came in contact with the soft, dead flesh, she noticed two things. One: She now felt a sense of welcome and belonging, and Two: The beautiful green orbs were lacking in a very important thing, pupils.


End file.
